A paper machine for manufacturing a paper includes a dry part for heat-drying a wet paper.
When a wet paper is fed to the dry part, the wet paper is pressed against the surface of a dryer roll by a canvas, thereby being dried. At this time, the canvas rotates so as to travel at the same speed as the wet paper travels.
In the dry part, there is a problem that paper powder and pitch easily adhere to the canvas. If paper powder or pitch adheres to the canvas, the paper powder or the pitch is transferred to a wet paper, thereby causing the soiling of the wet paper. Therefore, a method of applying an anti-soiling agent to the canvas of the dry part has been developed (for example, refer to Patent Literatures 1 to 3).